Payback is Deadly
by Infected Bliss
Summary: It's payback time. Five certain people made Gwen's life a living hell, and when one prank goes too far, she goes hunting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**GASP My first horror story! There will be romance later on but like WAY later! okay? Enjoy my loves Gwen's POV The whole story unless I say otherwise**

* * *

><p>Graduation; it's suppost to be the greatest time of your life right? Well, for me that is putting it mildly. I was effing <em>overjoyed<em> to get out of to be getting out of that hell-hole.

Introductions are in order here I believe. My name is Gwendolyn Gray. I have been tormented by five people all my life. Heather Manson, Alejandro Burromuerto, Courtney Rivers, Justin Gregory, and Trent Harding. They have been basically been out to get me since grade school. Taking away anything from me that they could, including the one guy I'd ever really cared about, Duncan Lockwood and they made him hate me, it made me hate him, he always said that he'd believe me no matter what. Liar. They were the only people I truely hated, for reasons I will explain. So I was incredibly pleased to get away from them all.

I lost my family in a car wreak about three years ago. They were they only ones I had had left in this world, and they were taken away from me.

_"Look out!" Was all I managed to scream before the truck hit the car. Darkness surrounding me. I woke up the next day in the hospital, I kept begging the nurse to tell me where they were. I asked repeatedly if my family was okay. Only when the doctor finally came in did I recieve news of their death._

_"I'm sorry honey, you were the only one who made it. Their gone." My life was never the same._

I felt the first taste of freedom when the principal called my name and gave me my diploma. I was finally going to get away from them all.

I walked home from graduation that night, taking a short-cut through the graveyard, big mistake. I really didn't mind graveyards at all, in fact I kind of liked them, they were a quiet place I could go when I wanted to be alone.

"Hey Gwenny." I stopped cold. Turning around, there they all were, Heather, Alejandro, Justin, Trent, and Courtney.

"What do you want?"

"Well, we all thought it wasn't highschool without one last prank." Courtney said, her eyes were bright as if she were telling a joke. She tried to hold back laughing.

"What is there left to do? You've done everything in the book to me."

They all looked towards a hole in the ground, it looked about five to six feet deep which was taller than me, I could already tell. I looked at each of them confused, then in horrible understanding.

"N-No..."

"Grab her boys." Alejandro and Trent quickly grabbed a firm hold on each of my arms while Justin swooped up my legs.

"Let go of me!" I pleaded. As they went to the small grave and threw me roughly into the grave. What kind of sick people thought this was a funny joke? They all started filling it with dirt, not just with shovels, but emptying in a wheelbarrel full of soil and they all stood there laughing as if this was some sort of party instead of trying (even jokingly) trying to bury someone alive. Which I knew they all knew happened to be my biggest fear since I was a little girl.

The dirt came pouring down, getting into my dress I'd worn under my gown for graduation, going into my eyes, stinging. Going into my mouth, nearly making me choke. Everytime I tried climbing out they threw in more dirt, and forced me back in. They kept it coming, it was up to my chest at this point. I pleaded to them again, begging them to stop. They laughed in my face. The soil beneath my feet felt weaker with every second, I knew what was coming.

"Guys, I begging you let me out!" I begged them. Now the soil was about to my shoulders. In the next second the ground beneath me caved in. I sunk deeper into the ground, letting out a choked scream before going under.

Their laughter stopped. I knew exactly what they were thinking and the shrill sound of Courtney's voice confirmed my thoughts. My breathing was becoming restricted more and more.

"Oh my god! We've killed her! We fricking killed her!"

"Shit!" Trent. "Let's get out of here!" They left me there, the fricking LEFT me there buried under who knows how many pounds of soil. I dug and dug towards the surface, continuingly hoping for my hand to break through the soil. I was near hyperventalating, which took up even more the oxygen that was running dangerously low, but I kept digging, blinking out the dirt that fell in my eyes. I was gasping for air, positive I was going to die, when my hands broke through into the open air. Digging at the remaining soil between me and the air.

Finally I managed to pull myself through the dirt, climbing out of the grave. I coughed, dirt spewing from my mouth, stuck in my teeth. My best dress stained from head to toe. Dirt fell from my clothes and hair.

A light went off in my head. Anger consumed me unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I couldn't take it anymore. They all had done too much to me over the years, each horrible deed worse than the first. I couldn't go on happily with my life knowing they were still out there. I wanted them to pay, I wanted them to suffer as I had for years, I wanted them **dead.**

Standing up I looked off towards the exit of the graveyard, faintly in the humidity I saw them running through the gates.

"It's payback time bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? Review? Please? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila! The first victim: Trent. I know the real trent isn't this bad but its my story! R&R**

* * *

><p>Victim #1: Trent<p>

Trent Harding. The bastard has probably done the most physical damage to my life. You are probably wondering what he's done to me to make me want him to die, as well as the rest of them. Well, I'll tell you the reason for each one as I take them down.

For Trent, it all really started at the beginning of sophmore year, he'd asked me out on a date. Seems harmless enough right? Well I'd been dating Duncan at the time, so I turned him down. Let's just say he didn't take it well, he was obviously someone who didn't like to be turned down. Well for the next week he stared me down in the halls with a look that was a mixture of frustration or anger and,..lust. One night I was walking home from a movie, I was alone. Duncan was in juvie for a while, for something I don't really remember, maybe vandalisim.

While I was walking home it started raining and a car pulled up. It was Trent, he'd turned 16 early freshman year, whether he got held back or his parents started him a year later I don't know. Only reason he had a car.

"You wanna lift home?" He'd asked. Again, seemed innocent enough. Reluctantly I got in he drove off again. He kept driving until I realized he wasn't even going towards my house like I was telling him to.

"Where are we going?" Trent stayed silent. He drove until we were at house. He told me to come inside. I didn't like it but I got out and stepped inside.

"Okay, why are we here?" I asked, demanding to know what he was doing. In one swift movement he lifted me over his shoulders and carried me up the stairs. I struggled to get free, but I had pretty much zero atheletic strength back then, so it was pretty much pointless. He went into what I found out was his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He pulled out a bandana and stuffed it in my mouth, rendering me silent. He got another one out and bound my wrists together while working off my pants, and I think at this point it's easy to see where this went.

For hours I felt empty, countless pain, horror, and complete vulnerability. Trent took my innocense, my pride, everything. When he finally finished he untied me and drove me home, as if he thought nothing had happened. Though the urge to lunge for his throat was burning in the pit of my stomach, but still, I felt too stunned to do anything. My hands shook the entire ride home.

"Thank you for a great evening Gwen." He said, when he pulled in near my house. The urge to go for his neck burned again. And if that wasn't enough, things only got worse. Monday at school, the rumors flew, Trent apparently had no shame, and it was part of his and the rest of theirs' evil scheme. People in school called me a slut, whore, every name in between. In the midst of it all they got to Duncan before I could, he didn't believe me by the time I got to him.

You wanna know one thing that truely disgusted me?

Trent had videotaped it. Moron. If I could have ever gotten it from him I would've shown everyone who the bad guy was. Of course with the proof not in my grasp, no one believed me.

A month later I was knocked down (more like pushed) down a flight of steps at school. A teacher and the surfer girl of the school were the only ones around who bothered to help me get to the hospital. Courtney had been the one that "bumped" into me, when I attempted to talk to Duncan. Trust me the entire story is more complex than this but you'll find out what all happened soon enough. On the way to the hospital I had this intense pain in my stomach.

I'd been _pregnant._

Trent's child, had been inside me for a month and I'd had no clue until the doctor told me I'd suffered a miscarriage from my tumble down the steps.

Trent deserved to die first.

Trent and the rest of them were still uneasy about my "death", as if they were all waiting for the police to come and arrest them. Trust me they'll be wishing for that.

I headed towards Trent's house with a pair of gloves, string, a bandana, and muscle relaxer I'd snatched.

He wasn't home but I was able to pick the lock with ease. Nobody home, perfect. I searched his house, eventually going to his room. Hidden in his closet I saw the tape and put it in. It took all that I had to not punch in the screen, watching it. But I restrained myself, knowing it would be over with soon enough for Trent.

I paused the tape and waited for him. Loading the muscle relaxer into a scringe, I hid in the closet.

About fifthteen minutes later I heard his car pull in, show time. I thumped around a bit to get his attention and quickly played the tape as his voice echoed down the hallway.

"Hello?" He called, coming into his room. My muffled screams iminated from the TV, causing him to walk towards it nervously. I walked out from the closet and stood in front of the screen.

"N-No, you're dead!" Trent backed up a bit, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"You're going to wish I was." I stepped forward quickly as he tried to run. My arm wrapped around his neck, restricting his breath. I pulled out the scringe and stabbed it into the side of his neck. He let out a choked grunt before I let him fall to the floor. The medication acting quickly. I stuffed the bandana in his mouth and dragged his limp body to the bed. He groaned from behind the gag. The meds had done their job, he couldn't move.

"Well, well, well Trent. Who's the helpless one now?" He mumbled an unintelligible sentence.

"Do you remember Trent? Do you remember what you did to me? I screeched at him. A wave of terror crossed his face. "I was just your little _slut_! The one who had the horror of being _pregnant_ with your bastard child!" Trent's eyes widened, as he let out a gasp from behind the gag once more.

"That's right and when you and Courtney made me fall down those stairs I suffered a miscarriage adding on to all the hell you've put me through!" I climbed on top of him. The string lay waiting in my pocket.

"Mmmm swwwyyy!"(I'm sorry!) Tears filled his eyes as he let out his pathetic apology. I lunged for his throat, the gloves on my hands being sure not to leave any fingerprints. He struggled, well as much as he could due to the muscle relaxers. choked gasps escaping his mouth. As he began fading out I released him. Grabbing the string from my pocket and wrapped it around his throat. He caught one final glance at me as I gripped the ends.

"Goodnight Trent.." And I pulled hard, the string closing around his throat, silencing him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>*insert evil la<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDAAAATTEEEE! :D **

**Get ready for gore! :) Includes the discovery of Trent and victim #2 Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I stood back from Trent's lifeless body, admiring my work. The string was stronger than I thought, it had definetly done it's job. Cutting through his neck very deeply, blood oozing out. I went up and took his head in my hands, trying out a little experiment. With a swift twist, a wet ripping sound filled the silence as I held Trent's head up, completely disconnected from the rest of his body. I put it on the shelf above his bed, that way it would be in plain sight for whoever discovered it. I managed to keep my gloved-hands clean of the blood, no finger-prints.<p>

Quickly I grabbed the tape. I would be an obvious suspect if the cops found that. Looking back at Trent's torso on the bed I quickly made a little message and left. And now I wait...

Courtney was the one to discover him.

******With Courtney******

Courtney drove up to Trent's house and went inside.

"Trent? Are you home?" She called out. "You're dad asked me to check on you since you weren't picking up." She still got no answer. "Look I know you're probably still nervous about what happened with Gwen but you can't just hide in your house forever." The former CIT said going up the stairs towards his room.

"Trent! If this is some kind of joke, it is not funny! I mean it!" She grabbed the door handle to his room. "Tre-!" She froze at the scene in front of her. Her hand covering her mouth in shock. Blood covered the bed, Trent's torso lying motionless. His head sitting on the shelf above it. Courtney screamed over and over almost unable to look at the sight. She felt about ready to throw up.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. "NO!" She sobbed. Going into the room towards Trent she stopped when she noticed blood on the vanity mirror next to the door.

Written in Trent's dried blood was:** He Got What He Deserved.**

Courtney shook with fear. Who could've done this? She thought. Gwen? No..no we killed her, didn't we? Maybe someone who was close to her? Courtney looked around the room for any evidence. No visable finger-prints, no nothing. No evidence what-so-ever.

Looking back at Trent's head on the shelf, she got out her PDA and called 911. Crying, she explained what she could and then called the rest of the gang.

About fifteen minutes later Heather, Alejandro, Justin, and the police pulled up.

"Courtney, who could've done this?" Alejandro asked in a low voice.

"I don't know!"Courtney whispered, "At first I thought in could be Gwen, but we...you know." Her voice shook.

"Did we?" Heather said, "She could've crawled out of the grave."

"Impossible!" Justin exclaimed, "You were there! We all saw her sink into the grave, there's no way she got out."

"Maybe, but I want to know for sure." Heather said firmly, leaning her head on Alejandro's shoulder.

"Heather is right, I'm going back tonight just to know. Who's in?" Heather and Courtney nodded.

"Not me man, I'm not going back there." Justin said shaking his head.

"Suit yourself amigo." Alejandro said. A couple of medics came out of the house a noticable lump now in the, once empty, body-bag. They all visably shuddered at the sight, Courtney looked about ready to cry again.

******Back with Gwen******

And then there was four. I thought about who to take down next.

Justin. I wanted to take down Courtney and Heather last. They were the true masterminds behind almost every prank, every horrible thing that they did to me. I'd pick off Alejandro third, he was almost as bad as them. Hmm maybe I should've taken down Justin first? Nah, I wanted Trent to pay for what he did much more than him.

It would be perfect, Justin would be by himself tonight, idiot. Maybe if he would've gone with the rest of them, then he could lived a little bit longer. I went to put my plan for tonight in action.

I went into my apartment, to get ready for tonight. For pretty boy Justin, I think I'll take a page from Leatherface for this one.

******Later that night at the graveyard******

"Alright, Heather hand me the shovel." Alejandro said holding out his hand. Heather handed him the shovel, her hands shaking, afraid of what they might - or might not - find in the grave. Time seemed to slow down every time the shovel hit the dirt. Courtney and Heather held their breath. Alejandro grew more nervous as he dug deeper into the grave. Finally he reached the bottom. His eyes widened, he dropped the shovel. Gwen wasn't there.

"S-She's gone!" He called back up. Heather and Courtney looked at each other in shock.

"SEE! Gwen's not there! She probably is the one who killed Trent!" Courtney screeched.

"Courtney calm down we don't know that!" Alejandro said climbing out of the grave. Heather helping him out.

"WELL, WHAT IF SHE DID? WHAT IF SHE COMES AFTER US NEXT? THEN WHAT!" She screamed surprising both of her friends. Heather's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Justin."

******With Gwen, before they go to the graveyard******

Victim #2: Justin

Justin Gregory. Probably the least evil of the group. Really he had the IQ of a flea, so almost everything he did to me, he was most likely following the other's orders; but still he never regretted anything he did, as long as his "beautiful" face didn't get messed up in the process. In fact that was one of the things that made him not like me. I never thought he was even cute. He was too girly and his jackass personality ruined his looks for me. Whenever he helped torment me, I thought he was as ugly as the rest of them to tell you the truth.

One of the biggest things he'd ever done beside do his part in the whole plot of breaking me and Duncan up. Was during junior prom. They'd rigged the votes and made me prom queen. Justin was made prom king. That figured. He had a smile plastered to his face the entire time. He led me towards the center of the stage and shouted "Now!"

In less than a few seconds, Two full buckets of fake blood poured down, just like from Carrie. I guess they couldn't think of anything original. My dress was ruined, I was soaked in the liquid, the foul smell of corn surup stayed on my skin for days. People who were "friends" with them laughed. I was called Carrie, and Bloody Mary for weeks.

Justin always had a part in tormenting me, he enjoyed it. He seemed to enjoy seeing me suffer, just like I was going to do with him tonight.

Once again I had on gloves. Making sure not to leave anything to trace back to me. I broke the lock to Justin's house, it was larger than Trent's being that Justin is a super model. Too bad pretty boy didn't install any security around his home. Idiot.

He was sitting on the couch, napping, a stupid sleep mask drapped over his eyes. I gripped the sledge hammer in my hand and brought it down on his ankle.

"AHHHH! My gorgeous ankle!" Ugh, what a girl. Blood dripped off the ankle, which was horribly mangled looking, sticking in the entirely wrong direction. He fell off the couch ripping the mask off his head. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Gwen! But we killed you! I saw you go into the grave!" He said crawling away in pain.

"Nope, I crawled out. You know you should've gone with the rest of them, you could've lived another day." I mocked him. Lifting the hammer again.

"Not the face!" Seriously? It's not going to matter soon. I brought the hammer down on his leg with the broken ankle. Justin cried out in agony. I quickly grabbed a few tissues out of the tissue-box on the table and stuffed them in his mouth. Making him silent. I swung again breaking his other leg. He screamed, nearly gagging on the tissues. He crawled away, blood seeping out the wounds on his legs, making a trail cross the floor as he crawled into his bathroom. I brought the hammer down on his arm. He screeched in pain. Just one more time would do it. I lifted it above my head ready for one final blow and swung.

His skull cracked open, blood forming a puddle. I threw down the sledge hammer next to his body. He was dead.

Two down, three to go. I quickly got out of there and went home. I burned my clothes when I got home and plotted out my next move.

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell ya? Blood and Gore baby. BTW I have a poll on my profile. VOTE who do you want to die last in a slow death? GO VOTE Please<strong>

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, it's been forever. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney rushed towards Justin's house. Fearing the worst. I was long gone by the time they got there.<p>

...With H,A,&C ...

"Justin!" Heather burst in through the front door of Justin's mansion. Alejandro and Courtney followed.

"Amigo, are you ho-?" Alejandro stopped in midsentence as he walked into Justin's livingroom. He saw the trail of blood leading out of the room down the hallway.

"Girls. Look." He called to the two girls, who nearly screamed at the sight of the blood.

Reluctantly, they followed the trail, down the hall, being quite careful not to step in it. The three of them braced themselves as they followed the trail outside the bathroom door, fearing of what may lay inside for them. Courtney went in first. Screaming, grabbing Heather's arm for support as the other two saw the scene before them.

Lying on the white, linoleum-tiled, floor was the body of Justin. Blood spread all over the bathroom. Some even splattered on the walls. Justin lied there, dead; his limbs sticking in the wrong directions, skull caved in. The male model's hair was soaked in blood.

"We were too late." Heather whispered in shock.

The three of them eyed the large sledge-hammer in the corner.

...The next morning at Gwen's apartment...

Someone knocked hard at my door.

"I'm coming!" I called to whoever was on the other side. I quickly walked over and answered the door. It wasn't at all who I expected. Alejandro.

"Hello Aledouche-bag, what do I owe to this pleasant surprise?" I said sarcasticly.

"Justin is dead." He said anger in his voice.

"Really? Wow, I am so sorry for you guys." I said sounding as sympathetic as I could. Those summers I spent at art and theater camp were about to pay off.

"You should be, being you're the one who killed him!" I feigned shock. Letting him follow me inside. He shut the door behind him.

"I did no such thing! What, just because you tormented me since forever, you think I'd stoop so low as to murder someone.

"I know you did it to him you bitch."

"Now, now, Alejandro. There's no need for such language." Not like I was foul-mouthed chick myself. "Honestly, do you really think I could do such a thing?" I put on my best 'innocent' face.

"I think so." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"You bastard!" I exploded. He jumped, shocked at my outburst. "So it isn't enough for you to bury me alive, call me names, torment me everyday since we've met; that you have to accuse me of murder too!" I kept thinking of things that would make me cry. I had to be convincing.

"I didn't kill anyone! I don't know who killed them, but that's no reason to automatically aussume it was me!" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I could see in Alejandro's eyes that he was starting to believe my little act was real. Perfect.

"I barely have the muscle to lift over forty pounds, let alone kill two stronger dudes like Trent and Justin!" I was small enough to pull it off. Alejandro and all of them probably thought I was weak.

"Well, I guess..."

"You know what Alejandro, just go. If all you're going to do is insult me and try to accuse me, leave." I turned away from him, fake sobbing. Pretty convincing sounding if I do say so myself.

"You... are right Gwen." I turned around. "What?"

"You are clearly physically uncapable of taking out either of them, I was just upset. Please accept my deepest apologies." I couldn't believe it.

The sap was actually falling for it.

"S'okay" I mumbled wiping away my tears.

"And, after all this I apologize for all that we did to you. The burying you alive may have been too far."

"Ya' think?" I raised an eyebrow at the Latin hunk. Not that he was EVER my type though.

"Yes please forgive me."

"How do I know you mean your apology?" I asked sceptical. Alejandro thought for a moment.

"Why don't we watch a movie, get to know each other better, as friends or acquaintences." He suggested.

"Okay, but if you try anything at all-"

"Nonsense Gwen. I would not do that to a woman when I have Heather. That would be digging my own grave." How appropriate.

"Fine. Your place?"

"Sure."

"Wait, just you and me?" I had to be sure.

"Of course. I'll try to convince Courtney and Heather of your innocense later."

"...Thanks." I smiled, looking as grateful as possible. He smiled and left.

The moron fell for it. I can't believe it.

For those of you wondering what the hell I'm doing. I was just simply giving Alejandro a false sense of security.

To bad that simple mistake of him believing me is going to cost him his life.

...About sometime Freshman year...

"Alejandro just do it. Then when you do tell Trent what to do next."

"As you wish Heather." The boy walked up to Gwen.

"What do you want?" The goth spat bitterly.

"I was hoping tonight you'd join me for a movie tonight."

"Why should I go to a movie with you?"

"Any girl would want to." He grinned his most charming smile.

"I have a boyfriend you know." Gwen tried to walk away, thinking of Duncan. The one love of her life. Sounds cheesy to say that but he was.

"You mean the one who abandoned you by getting sent off to juvie."

"Duncan did not abandon me." She said angrily.

"Well if I were him I wouldn't want to see my girlfriend alone with nothing to do on a friday night. We can even see a horror movie."

"If it will get you to leave me alone, then fine."

"Great, I'll even drive you home."

That night the jerk stood me up. I went to the movie alone. I'd had my foster mom drop me off. Telling her Alejandro would drive me home.

That was the night Trent had raped me. A next night I'd realized it. _It had been a set up_.

Alejandro and them had planned for Trent to find me.

...Later at Alejandro's house...

"Gwen, glad you could make it." He said welcoming me in. I carried everything in my messenger bag, it was a fairly small one too. My gloves, some chloroform in a tiny bottle and as for the killing weapon. I would work with what I could find, like a big knife.

I felt like doing this a bit more simple tonight.

"I rented a few horror movies and there is food in the kitchen."

"Any beer?"

"Yes, I don't drink that much but I enjoy an occasional alcholic beverage." He said.

The night went by so slow. I waited for the right moment. If I went straight for him, it wouldn't work.

But after a bottle of beer and halfway through one of the movies, he'd let his guard down and relaxed more. That was when I struck.

"I'm going to get another beer, you want one?" I asked casually.

"Sure." I got up with my bag and went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge after I put on my gloves I stuffed a large butcher knife -almost like the one's Michael Myers usually used in the movies- into my bag. I quickly got the chloroform out and drenched a rag in it.

I snuck up behind the couch, making sure Alejandro didn't see me. Then I quickly covered his mouth and nose with the rag. He didn't immediately pass out he just seemed really woozy. So I helped knock him out more, by breaking the bottle of beer I grabbed over his head.

He fell to the floor unconsious.

Alejandro woke up about twenty minutes later tied up to his coffee table.

"What happened?" He moaned, dazed.

"A setup." I said walking over to him, knife in hand. "Kinda like the setup you tricked me into with Trent."

"You are the killer." He said in realization.

"Yeah, hehehe." I chuckled, a bit darkly. "And the best actress of the year award goes to Gwen! For fooling smart and devious Alejandro!"

I slashed his exposed left wrist. Alejandro cried in pain. I quickly slashed the right wrist. Blood quickly oozing out the cuts. Alejandro struggled to get out of his bindings only to turn the coffee table over down on his hand, breaking it. The Spanish man cried out in pain.

I pulled the table back up quick, struggling with his and the table's weight. I raised the knife above him.

"Gwen wait!" I froze. "May I ask one thing, as my dying wish?"

"What?"

"Tell Heather that I love her." I admit, I was touched.

"I'll pass her the message." If it was any consolation, they'd be reunited soon enough. With that I plunged the knife into his chest, multiple times, until he was dead. Then going for gore on this one I reached in and cut out his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Kept you all waiting, soooo here we go! :D Read and Review!**

**More flashbacks to come! :D Better detailed too :) **

**And I totally just realized that I screwed up on the times on when Gwen got set up and went to the movies and Trent raped her. (2nd Chapter : said sophmore year; 4th Chapter: said freshman year. OOPS :P I am stupid -_-**

* * *

><p>Three down two to go...<p>

...The next day...

Heather and Courtney walked down the street together turning onto Elms Road; Alejandro's street. Unaware of the poor man's fate.

"Heather, relax, just because Alejandro didn't call you last night, that's no reason to assume the worst."

"He ALWAYS calls me Courtney! I just want to check on him." Heather turned to look back up the road. The sounds of sirens filled her ears. In the distance down the road she could see flashes of red and blue.

"No..." Not bothering to wait for her friend Heather took off running towards the lights, not stopping as the police cars and ambulence came into view, all on front of Alejandro's house. An officer stopped Heather, trying to hold her back.

"Sorry miss, we can't allow you through."

"I don't care! This is my boyfriend's house, so let me..." She stopped short as a pair of paramedics came out the front door, pulling a stretcher covered with a black blanket. Heather shoved aside the cop and ran straight to them, tears beginning to fall down her face. Despite the paramedic's protests she ripped the cloth from the body. There he was with dried blood all over him; Alejandro, lying lifeless.

Heather lost all rationality.

"NO! ALEJANDRO! Nooo..." She cried resting her head on Alejandro's.

Courtney rushed up trying to pull her sobbing friend off the corpse of her dead boyfriend. Though she was sad as she had been when they'd found Trent and Justin, she was no where near as torn up as Heather was. At long last she was able to pry her off and the paramedics recovered the body and took it away. Heather clung to Courtney sobbing, pulling her to the ground, crying into her friend's shoulder. Tears stained Courtney's shirt as she tried to calm Heather down. Police looked at the two of them with pity. "W-whyyy?" Heather moaned.

...With Gwen...

I have to admit it, I did feel a bit sorry for Heather when I saw her reaction. But I guess if it's worth anything at all, she'll see him again sooner than she thinks.

Heather and Courtney were pretty much about dead even on being the masterminds of everything. Every trick, every prank, almost every single thing they ever did to make my life miserable, the two of them were the brains of the operation.

But when it came down to it, I hated Courtney more. So she'll be the last to go, slow and painful. Heather was responsible for about fifty percent of their schemes.

And the thing is, it wasn't just me.

Every single "uncool" or "lame" person that Heather didn't like got something done to them. Even if I did get it the worst. So personally I figure I was pretty much doing a justice to every other person she has ever hurt.

_...Flashbacks..._

(_Kindergarden)_

_"MISS MADDEN!" A young five-year-old Gwen screeched. _

_"What is it Gwendolyn?" Usually Gwen hated it whenever someone called her by her full name, but right now she had bigger problems. _

_"Heather cut my hair off with the scissors!" Gwen cried, holding up her ponytail of once really long, black-brown hair. The piece held together by her dark purple hair ribbon. Miss Madden gasped. _

_"HEATHER! Why would you do that!" _

_"It's not my fault! It slipped." Heather said twirling her own lengthy hair, trying to look innocent as possible. _

_"Was it an accident?"_

_"NO! SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Gwen spoke up before Heather could respond._

_"Gwen there is no need to shout. Heather, did you do it on purpose?"_

_"No."_

_"She's lying! She's a stupid lier!" _

_"Well, now it looks like you both will be staying inside for recess."_

_(8th grade)_

_A 14-year-old Gwen walked the halls of the middle school. Her sketchbook in her hand. Her clothes had gotten darker over the years and her hair stayed short after another "accidental" hair-cut by Heather in the third grade, and was dyed completely black with a single streak of teal. All of a sudden she felt her sketchbook get yanked out of her hand. She turned around to see Heather skimming through them._

_"Wow...these are...really suckish! Loser!" Heather said. Wearing a shirt that was buttoned up just so that it covered everything it absolutely had to, matched with a skirt which Gwen was certain was about a few inches higher than it needed to be._

_"Oh yeah? Like you could do better?" Gwen said making a grab for it._

_"Courtney catch!" Heather tossed the book over Gwen's head landing right into Courtney's hands. They continually tossed it back and forth, causing (at least in their minds) a hilarious show for the people to see. Gwen didn't jump for the book, why give them the last shread of dignity she had left? Finally they stopped tossing when they stopped getting a reaction._

_"Here take the stupid book back." Courtney said before tossing the book to Heather one last time. Heather held the book by one of it's pages._

_"You're going to rip it!" Gwen grabbed again for it. Heather tugged a just enough so a few pages ripped and fell out, before letting go and leaving with Courtney. Gwen scrambled on the floor trying to pick up the pictures spread on the floor. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, as she picked them up. She just picked up the last one, when another hand reached out to her._

_"You...okay?" Gwen looked up and saw a pair of gorgeous teal-blue eyes that almost matched the streak in her hair. A boy her age with a faux-hawk and four piercings, that she could count, stood before her. He had to be the cutest guy she'd ever seen. _

_"I-I'm fine." She mumbled, cracking a weak smile." She reached out and took his hand, which felt so warm, and...loving. "I'm Gwen."_

_"Duncan." He smiled at her, it had to have been the best she'd felt all day._

_(9th Grade)_

_I saw the crowd forming around my locker. I had no idea what they were looking at. I saw Duncan at the head of the crowd. It wasn't too hard to pick him out what with his recently dyed, bright green faux-hawk sticking up._

_"Duncan!" He caught sight of me and pushed through the crowd. Anger showed in his face. "What's going on?" _

_"Look." He pulled me through the crowd holding my hand. Finally we broke through and I gasped seeing what everyone was looking at. _

_Fake blood, I could tell because it **reeked **of corn syrup. There was streams of it pouring out the bottom and vent of my locker. I knew automatically who was behind it, who else stoops to this level just to spite me? I reached foward and turned the lock in the combination. Then I slowly opened the door. _

_Apparently they'd put the bucket where it would fall the minute someone opened it. So of course it poured down all over me. All down the front of my clothes. I could vaguely hear the crowd snicker behind me. The bucket fell to my feet. I shut my locker again. _

_"If every one of you don't stop laughing I will make sure you'll be covered in REAL blood!" Duncan barked at the crowd, putting his arms around my shoulders. We quickly walked towards the nurse's station to get me cleaned up. Duncan left me alone to find me some clean clothes in the lost in found. A few tears fell down my cheeks. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pair of sharp scissors. I grabbed them and pressed the metal to my wrist. At that moment Duncan walked in with a pair of clothes. _

_"GWEN! No!" He rushed over and grabbed the scissors out of my hands, a small cut the size of a fingernail was now on my wrist. "What the hell were you thinking?" He sounded both terrified and scolding. _

_"I can't help it! They just get to me! It helps relieve the pain."_

_"Gwen, don't do this to yourself over them." He grabbed a bit of gauze and rapped it around my wrist. "I care too much to see you killing yourself because of those assholes."_

_"Bu-" Duncan apparently didn't wanna hear it. To my surprise he grabbed the back of my head and forced my lips to his. _

_...End of Flashbacks..._

Those three acts of torment were probably two out of hundreds over the years. As I remembered more of them, I hated her more and more. So victim number four; Heather. You have no idea how **much **I was looking foward to this.

...Heather's House...

I looked around for points of entry. I looked through a crack in the curtains and saw Heather sitting in the living room. The front door was not an option this time. I looked around the rest of the house and saw my opertunity. Second floor, there was a balcony, with a window crack slightly open. Again, I am dealing with idiots.

As if by fate, a large tree stood just a little ways away from the balcony, the branches stretched over towards it. All of which seemed strong enough to hold me. As usual, I was dressed entirely in tight black clothing, invisible in the dark of night. I quickly climbed the tree, a skill I had learned from Duncan, my bag hanging from my arm. Quickly I crawled across the branches and grabbed onto the iron gates of the balcony pulling myself in. The house was quiet except the blare of the television from downstairs. The room I'd crawled into, I am positive was Heather's. Cheerleading trophies, pictures of her and Alejandro, fluffy, pink bedding that made me want to puke. Yup, definitely Heather. I was about to go down stairs when I heard voices.

SHIT.

I quickly dived under the bed and pressed my ear to the floor so I could hear.

"Heather!" A woman's voice probably Heather's mom.

"WHAT MOM!" Heather screeched, I was right again.

"Your father and I are going to dinner and a movie, we'll be back around midnight 'kay?" Perfect. Thank you Heather's parents.

"Whatever." Figures, Heather's even a bitch at home. Seconds later I heard the front door slam and car pulling out of the driveway. Finally. As quietly as I possibly could I snuck out of the room and went down the stairs. Heather was watching some old movie from the 90's, completely unaware I was coming behind her.

I grabbed a large rock that I'd gotten from outside from my bag and swung as hard as I could hitting Heather in the head. A huge gash formed on the side of her head. She fell off the sofa, crying, probably wondering what the hell just hit her.

Before she had a chance to get up I immediately held her down, digging out a knife, pulling up her hair. With one swift movement her once waist long black hair, was now an uneven pixie cut just below her ears.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" I hissed menacingly in her ear, stuffing a rag into her mouth. She screamed behind the gag her eyes widening as she caught sight of me. I slashed her wrists as I did to mine those years ago. It would take a while for her to bleed out until she could pass out. Giving me plenty of time to make her suffer.

"Tell me Heather; how does it feel to torment me? Does it give you some sick little thrill or something?" She only cried and shouted behind the rag again. I took my knife and drug it along her back, not deep enough to kill her, but sure to cause pain. She screamed in response, not loud enough for anyone to hear her.

How does it feel...to get stabbed in the back? Just like you did to who knows how many people." I gave another two long slashes down her back. She cried, trying to pull away from under me as I continued to hold her down.

"Now tell me one last thing Heather." I whispered. "Was any of it worth it?" She shuddered and suddenly, she couldn't look at me anymore, knowing her fate. Lowering her head back to the floor she lied there and cried. I cut a slit down her face, resulting in another muffled cry.

Using her cut hair, I wrapped it around her neck pulling hard. Strangling her with something she once treasured. She looked about ready to fade out when I released my grip.

She continued to cry and I lowered my head down to hers. I whispered to her.

"I have a message to pass on Heather." I paused making sure she was listening. "Alejandro said he loves- loved you." She gave a whimper behind her gag as I lifted the knife.

All it took to finish her. One knife through the neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. I feel incredibly evil right now. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CHAPTER! Yay, sorry for the wait...again T-T, my shit is not together. Oh well the important thing is I finally updated. **

**BTW does anyone know what happened to the the DuncanxGwen stories Elevator and Horror Movies and a Jealous Boyfriend? I've been looking for them and I can't find them anywhere on here and they were two of my FAVORITES! D: If you find them send me a link plz or fill me in on what happened to them for I MUST KNOW! I get irritated about this shit.**

**I'm getting a new laptop this coming week/weekend. YEEESSSSS! **

* * *

><p>I jerked the knife from Heather's throat, her lifeless body turning ice cold very quickly. Only one more of them to go, Courtney. This should really be a showstopper. Courtney is without a doubt one of the smartest of the group - Alejandro was a very close second - and the most...stubborn. I know she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Good. I've been looking forward to a challenge, something the other four didn't provide too much of. I made sure nothing was left behind and went back upstairs through the window that I came through and shut it.<p>

...Midnight...

Heather's parents were home at midnight on the dot. Almost a full two and a half hours after I had left.

"Oh, damn, I forgot my wallet in the car. Here's the key Katherine." Heather's father said tossing his wife the house keys. She walked up to the front door and immediately started screaming when she opened it.

"MY BABY!" She sobbed, collapsing on her knees. Heather's dad - Jonathan ran to his crying wife before taking in the horrible scene before him: Heather lying bloodied and gagged on the floor, dead.

...The Next Day...

Well, there it was on the first page of the paper; **Another Teen Murder Terrifies Community**. Heather's picture was on the front along with Trent, Justin, and Alejandro's pictures. Soon Courtney would be joining them.

I wondered how she was preparing herself for my inevitable arrival. Surely she knew she was next now, what with Heather gone. Would she bolt her door and windows shut? Start sleeping with a gun or baseball bat under her pillow? Either way this was going to be interesting.

...With Courtney...

The brunette paced back and forth in her room, filled with worry. The minute she saw the headline on today's paper, she knew the Heather was gone. She was the only one left now. At this moment she wished she could take back every single mean, horrible prank, every torture, every last solitary thing she'd ever done to Gwen. This was not worth it.

She knew with all she'd done apologizing would get her nowhere and the police wouldn't believe her unless she had some form of proof. She had nothing to show, Gwen never left a single thing behind to trace back to her. Courtney wasn't going to go down without a fight, she could guarantee that. She quickly got to work to secure herself; locking all the doors and windows, finding things around the house she could use for protection, a knife, a broken chair leg she'd neglected to fix, whatever she could find.

"Bring it on Gwen, I'm right here."

...Back with Gwen...

Victim #5: Courtney.

Ahh...now we come to the show stopper of them all. Courtney Rivers. Bitch number one, the one who was behind many a scheme, trick, and horrible prank over the years. She was cunning, smart, and mean as a snake. Yet everybody seemed to either hate her (as I did), or they worshiped the ground she walked on, not many in-betweeners were known. Oh I hated her so much, more than all the rest of them combined. We could not be more different in every way known to man kind. There were so many things she'd done to me over the years, and, just like with Heather, the more I remembered the more my hatred grew.

_*Flashbacks*_

_6th Grade_

_A twelve year old Gwen walked through the cafeteria with her tray, trying to get to her usual table. As always she was forced to have to pass the "notorious five's" table in order to make it across the room from the lunch line. Courtney looked around before sticking out her foot, just in time to trip the gothic girl. She fell hard onto her face on the tiled floor her tray falling on to her. Milk, chili, and the mystery meat of the day covered in barbeque sauce coated her hair, face, and body. _

_"Whoops, have a nice trip Gwen?" The brunette smirked, making the other four laugh. Gwen growled in anger getting of the floor and punching Courtney in the face. Her nose poured the blood, making Courtney scream in rage before smacking Gwen. Before they knew it the students around them started chanting 'fight' just before a teacher pryed the two girls apart. Once the principal saw the blood streaked on Courtney's face he turned to Gwen._

_"Gwendolyn, you are suspended for a week. Go grab your things."_

_"But, but- she-!"_

_"I don't want to hear excuses, now go. Courtney go to the nurse so you can get cleaned up."_

_"Thank you principal Webs." Courtney smiled heading to the nurses station, sending Gwen a smirk before heading out the door._

_7th Grade_

_"...and he's so hot. The way his eyes sparkle is entrancing! God, I sound girly, but hey, what can I say, the boy is dreamy. I hope no one ever reads this or else I'll die of embarrasment. Oopsy, sorry." Courtney giggled as she read Gwen's diary in front of the class during their time outside. Gwen cheeks flushed a deep red as she peaked a glance at her crush, Damon Fredricks, who was laughing with the rest of them. Gwen groaned putting her head down on her knees, wrapping her arms aroud her legs, just wishing she could block out the world._

_The diary plopped down beside her in a small puddle of mud, the dark blue color now brown. _

_"Thanks for the entertaining read Gwen. It was a riot." Gwen raised her head just enough to see Courtney going over to Damon, twisting her hair and flirting with him. _

_'I want to die.' Gwen thought choking back any tears that threatened to flow._

_10th grade_

_Courtney and Heather walked casually towards Gwen's desk near the end of the day. Courtney grabbed a small group of drawings from the desk as Heather kept watch, getting revenge for a stunt Gwen had pulled earlier that day, humiliating her. Gwen had her back turned going to turn in the day's assignment into the teacher, just as the bell rang the two ripped the papers down the middle tossing them in the trash on the way out the door. Gwen turned just in time to see Courtney toss something in the trash as she went to grab her things._

_As the teacher left the room she noticed her papers missing from her desk. She frantically looked for them before she realized it. She ran to the waste basket and dug the ripped papers from it. Her hands shook as she pulled out a now ripped picture of her and her mother, father, and brother who had all died in the crash. This was one of the only pictures she had of them together. Tears flowed as she ran out the door towards home._

Another thing you all may want to know is this; Courtney had in fact, been the mastermind behind splitting me and Duncan up. That was the final straw for me. I put my plan into action as I headed for Courtney's place.

...Courtney's House...

As I came up to Courtney's house I looked around for a point of entry. I was dressed head to toe in black, blending in with the night and shadows. I had on my gloves and my hair pulled up tight. I was ready to go. I knife was concealed in my boot and a little something special hidden in my bag. Finally I found a storm cellar door near the back of the house. It looked pretty old, like no one had used the thing for years, perfect. The lock cracked open easily and I had my way in, carefully shutting the door behind me. I crept up the stairs to find the house quiet and seemingly empty. I knew better.

A yell that sounded almost like a battle cry came from behind me. Courtney was charging towards me with a knife in her hand. I quickly countered her attack her knife grazing my arm. I hissed in pain, grabbing the knife from my boot, stabbing her in the stomach. She fell back whimpering in pain, barely having time to react as I grabbed at her legs. Her foot collided with my face, sure to leave a lovely little mark later.

My gloved fist rammed hard into her face. Leaving her unconcious. I ran to her kitchen filling a large pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. It got hot, fast, as I drug Courtney's body over as she began to stir. She struggled in my arms as I situated her arms behind her taking her hair in one hand. Soon I had her in front of the large pot, the water was boiling.

"Pity, I was expecting more of a fight with you. But oh well, the other's didn't struggle nearly this much either."

"Go to hell..." She spat at me.

"If I do, then I'll see you there." Without a second's thought I shoved her head face first into the pot. I pulled her out, she was screeching in pain, and her skin was red and peeling. I shoved her in again, she looked even worse. Good, I wanted her to suffer.

"This is your punishment Courtney, you've had this coming for years." I shoved her head in again, she was beginning to put up less of a struggle. Her face was nearly unrecognizable. I grabbed a wire from my bag and wrapped it around her neck. It cut through her neck like it was nothing. Her body fell to the floor and I plunged her head back into the pot, turning off the stove before I left.

They were all dead now, so you must think my job is done right? Wrong. There was one more person I had to visit, but first I was going to send him a little something special. He had to know he was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know you guys are probably like; WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HOW COURTNEY AND THE OTHERS SPILT DXG UP? D: Patience, that will be explained in the next chapter along with a certain someone's point of view on how things happened between him and Gwen.<strong>

**Yep, that's right. You should all know who will be in the next chapter. ;)**

**Review? Pleeaasseee? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys I wanna thank you all so much for reading this story. Thanks for all the reviews. Even though some of you have said it's one of the sickest things you've ever read I thank you. Good night...**

**I KID YOU GUYS! :3 You didn't actually think I would leave you hanging like that when it's starting to get interesting, when the part you all wanted to know about is coming up, and when we're so close to the end anyways (just a few more chapters). No I would never do that to you guys... **

**Btw, again I know Trent and the rest of them aren't this evil, but hey it works for this story and it's fanfiction, what did you expect in a story like this? **

**Read on guys, it's finally time to introduce (officially) the character some of you have been waiting for since chapter one...Duncan! Review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, seeing how he doesn't live too far away from the post office, he should be getting this <em>lovely<em> little package on his doorstep first thing tomorrow morning." I said stuffing the thing into a brown paper bag, not really bothering to put my address on it. I paused for a moment, feeling like I should add something else to it. I got out a scrap of paper and wrote out a quick note before shoving it in the bag as well. I sealed it with some tape then stopped again. I stared at the little brown bag in my hands, thinking of what would procede once I sent in the mail. He'd receive it on his door step first thing in the morning, he'd open it -curious to what it was, and then he would realize how horribly wrong he was. How much he had fucked up. He would feel the pain that I had felt those few years ago.

It was almost surreal now that I thought about it. After tomorrow, it would all be over. This whole thing. I would have no more reason to stick around this God-for-saken town any more. It was like I would finally be free. I grabbed my purse and headed for the post office.

"Prepare yourself Duncan, after this it is all over."

...\o/...

I woke up the next morning, tired, and with a slight hangover. The alcohol punished me with a splitting headache. Then again I almost didn't care anymore. It's a filthy habit, but I can't help myself. The pain helps me try to forget. My house was quiet as always sans the Green Day music that played from my alarm clock in which my iPod was plugged into. My bedroom was dim from the closed blinds, blocking out any rays of sunlight. The entire room was cramped even with only a bed, nightstand, and dresser in it. It didn't matter that it was made for only one person, it still felt too small. In fact that's what the whole house felt. Small. Almost claustrophobic. Then again, it was either live alone or with my parents. They had helped me buy this place actually, mostly to just get me out of their house. I'm sure my old bedroom had been made into a sauna by now.

Remembering it was there, I reached under my pillow for the picture I had kept hidden there.

Her dark eyes looked as thought they were staring into my soul. Her snow white skin shined in great contrast against her coal dark hair. Teal lips were pulled back into one of her rare, lovely smiles. I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I could not get rid of her fucking picture, no matter how much I wanted to. Gwen, her picture.

I had seen her every single day at school since freshman year, and yet we hadn't talked for nearly three years. Why? She broke my heart. No; she ripped it from my chest and smashed it under the heel of one of her signature combat boots. I can still remember every last detail of that day, as much as I wish I didn't. I might as well start from the beginning I guess...

*Flashback*

_...Sophmore Year..._

_"So I'll be seeing you at your place tonight at eight, okay?"_

_"Cool, I love you." She said. Do I even need to tell you who I was talking to?_

_"Love you too." I grabbed my jacket and a can of spray paint going out the door. Six o'clock, so I had a good two hours to kill before I had to meet Gwen at her house. I walked down the street towards the dollar store. As usual, Mavis, an eighteen-year-old senior worked at the register. She had long black curls that constantly fell in her face and a small nose stud. She used to baby-sit for me when I was younger, she was pretty much like a sister to me._

_"Hey Duncan, usual box of Buncha-Crunch and a coke?" She asked the minute I came in the door._

_"Sure, can I also get a box of cigs?"_

_"Nice try; besides the fact you're too young, I don't feel like letting you completely fuck up your lungs." Mavis said, poking me in the chest._

_"Only three more years Mavy, I'll take that candy though."_

_"I still won't sell any to you when you're eighteen," she said pulling the candy and soda from the isle behind her. "By the way, if you plan on doing some "redecorating" with that spray can you are failing to hide know this; paint on my store and I skin you."_

_"Always a charmer huh, Mavis?" I grinned slapping down a couple of bucks. Once outside, I crossed the street to the park spending my time eating and spray painting benches and the public restrooms. Hey, it's what I do. I was putting the finishing touches on a skull I was painting on the side of the bathroom I heard a familiar sounding scream. I rushed back across the street towards the dollar store, stopping in my tracks at the sight._

_Two guys, probably eighteen or nineteen, had Mavis between them. Her face was bruised with blood gushing out her nose, the bat she used against robbers that normally stayed under the counter, fell from limply from her injured hand. I ran towards the two guys who had dragged her behind the building. One guy took the bat off the ground while the other one threw Mavis against the wall. I wrestled the bat from the dark-haired dude's hands. They both looked at me with amused expressions on their faces. _

_"You don't have the balls-" Is all the dark-haired one got out before I cracked the bat against his chest, sending him into the wall. The second one with blond hair was more prepared, dodging my second swing, punching me in the mouth. I stumbled back a little, tasting the blood. I narrowed my eyes at him and swung the bat again, aiming for his head. He ducked jerking the bat from my hands. His buddy groaned in pain, struggling to stand up, clutching his chest. They both began to advance on me when I remembered my pocket knife. I pulled it out and flicked it open pointing it towards them. The dark-haired one fell back at the sight of the blade, the blond followed him, dropping the bat._

_"W-woah man be cool! Don't kill us man!" Wusses. _

_"Get the hell out of my sight, NOW!" I hissed at them. They ran off from the alley way, the dark-haired guy still hugging his chest. I remembered Mavis and hurried over to the dumpster they had thrown her against. Her cheek had a large welt on it, her nose was still leaking blood; it was probably broken. Her hand that had been holding the bat looked broken as well. _

_"Mavis, can you hear me?" I said slightly nudging her unconscious form, a bit of her blood got on my hand. I was just about to haul her over my shoulder when I heard a siren. An ambulence? No, next to the opening of the alley, a police car pulled up. The officer got out, pointing his gun at me. I knew it didn't look good, Mavis bloody and unconscious, unable to speak right now, my pocket knife still in my hand, her blood on my hands from trying to wake her._

_"On the ground!"_

_"What! I-I didn't do anything! I didn't do that to her!" I yelled as the officer forced me to the ground, cuffing my hands behind my back._

_"You have the right to remain silent.."_

_..._\o/_..._

_Almost half an hour later; eight o'clock, I was thrown into juvie. Mavis had been taken to the hospital, they would get her side of the story whenever she woke up. When she eventually did, she cleared my name of the assault charges, six months worth of juvie, gone just like that. However, someone had apparently seen me graffiti the park. My mom, the police chief, was able to get me a week instead of a month._

_"Mom, I have to call Gwen. I was supposed to be at her house by now!" It was 8:45 according to the clock on the wall._

_"Oh, Gwen stopped by just before I came here." She said. "She knows you're going to be here."_

_"...What did she say." Gwen had hated it whenever I got in juvie, it was the one thing I hated as much as she did._

_"She was pretty disappointed in you, she said she'd be seeing you next Monday when you got out. She sends her love though." Mom said leaving me in my cell. Gwen, at school alone, with those five douchebags. The fact I wouldn't be there with her made me want to punch the wall._

...\o/...

_That next Monday, the day I got out of juvie, was the worst day of my life._

_I never got the chance to talk to Gwen while I was in juvie. She couldn't visit and I used up my one phone call for getting my mom. So I was looking forward to seeing her at school until I started noticing people staring at me, whispering. _

_"What the Hell are you idiots talking about?" I shouted at them, they turned, walking away. Weird. As I kept walking though, people still stared, quietly talking about me. I walked halfway across campus when I was greeted by none other than the five douches themselves; Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Trent, and Courtney. _

_"Well, Duncan. Have you heard the news?" Courtney said._

_"I don't care what you five have to say to me."_

_"Not even if it involves Gwen?" Heather said, getting my attention._

_"What did you do to her?" I said gritting my teeth. I swear if they hurt her..._

_"Oh, it's not what we did. It's what she did." Alejandro spoke up. "Why amigo, I would have thought you would have heard the story by now."_

_"What fucking story!" I hissed, getting rather irritated._

_"Oh, just how your so called 'girlfriend' is nothing but a whore." Justin said. I grabbed him by the shirt, my hands balling up into fists._

_"Don't you ever call her that again, if you wanna keep your teeth in your head."_

_"But it's true." Trent said. "She was practically begging on Friday night, while your butt was still in juvie." I let go of Justin's shirt and turned towards Trent. _

_"...What?" I growled._

_"You heard me, when you were in juvie, I saw her coming from a movie without a ride, so I offered to drive her home and she practically begged me to-" I grabbed him by the collar putting him against the wall. He was a little stunned but his face soon became calm._

_"You. Are. Lying." I said, staring him straight in the eyes. If looks could kill..._

_"How do you know I'm not, huh?" He said. "You weren't there." _

_"Yeah, you abandoned her by getting hauled to jail remember?" Courtney spoke up._

_"Whatever! I did not abandon her and there is no fucking way she would ever..." I stopped mid-sentence as Trent held up his free hand, something silver hung from it. It took me a moment to recognize it but either way, it was there. _

_A necklace. I would recognize it anywhere. It was a black skull pendant on a silver chain. Limited edition. I had given it to Gwen when we officially got together. It also had one other distinguishing quality that I recognized: on the chain beside the larger black skull, there were two little skulls I had carved out of wood, each one had a D or a G carved into them. I had seen Gwen add them to the chain herself. She had loved it when I gave it to her, just as I knew she would. _

_She promised me she would never take it off..._

_"No, it can't... G-gwen would never..." My grip on Trent loosened as he dropped the necklace into my hand._

_"Oh, poor Duncan." Courtney pouted. "I feel so bad for you, the girl you thought you knew and loved, turns against you."_

_"Yeah, she gave it to me after we had our 'fun'," Trent said, "sorry." The other four of them nodded in agreement and left me there in the middle of campus. It felt like someone had driven a sledge-hammer straight through my chest, my heart shattering into a million pieces. As much as I did not want to believe it, it had happened regardless. Anger filled me instantly. _

_"Duncan!" I looked up to see Gwen running to me from across campus. "You're back! I-" _

_"Save it."_

_"W-what?" She said after a moment of silence._

_"You don't have to bother, Trent and them told me what happened. Everyone on campus is talking about it!" I said letting my anger get the best of me._

_"But, no, Dunk. You've got to hear m-"_

_"You know Gwen, I've been on your side for these past few years, helped you, loved you...and then you go and do this shit!"_

_"Duncan just liste-" _

_"Did you sleep with him?" She stayed silent, her eyes were starting to gloss over with tears. "Did. You. Sleep. With. Him!" _

_"Well, technically yes b-but it wasn't like that I swear! He-" I threw the necklace to her feet. Her eyes widened, as she bent down to pick it up._

_"We are done." She gasped, looking back at me._

_"Duncan!"_

_"Done." **SLAP!** Her hand went fast and hard across my face. Her face turned bright pink - as that was as dark as her pale complection would allow- and tears poured down her face. She looked absolutely broken hearted._

_"I'll always stick up for you huh...?" She sniffed, turning on her heels towards the main office. I normally hated to see her cry, but I was so angry at that moment, that I didn't care. I found out that she went home early that day. As much as I hated her at the moment, that last image of her broken face stayed with me..._

_*End of Flashback*_

My heart ached again at the memories. The one girl in this whole damn world that I ever cared about, and she cheats on me with that douche. A now dead one at that. All of them were. Trent, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Courtney...all of them, gone. It was so strange, they'd made her life hell. Now it seemed as though they had gotten their karma. Did I feel bad about what happened to them? No. In a few ways, they all had it coming one way or another.

I forced myself out of bed, pulling on a black t-shirt and some old jeans that layed in a heap on the floor. I didn't have anywhere to be today - so why bother really? I shuffled into the kitchen, fixing some coffee and eggs - good hangover food. As I finished up I heard a squeak from the mail slot of my front door and a small thud from something hitting the carpet. I went to the door to see a package- something I rarely got - on the floor. It was a simple, brown paper bag, closed up with some scotch tape. The handwriting on the bag seemed vaguely familiar as I read the words written neatly on it.

_Duncan Lockwood  
>2012 Elmwood Drive<em>

I ripped the bag open. A tape. Just a simple video tape was inside. There was no label on it to tell me what it contained. I shook the bag seeing if anything else was inside. Sure enough a small piece of paper fell out.

_Play the tape, and then you'll realize your mistake._

Just like the package that contained the tape, the note had not been signed either. Again the hand writing was familiar, I just couldn't place where I had seen it. I turned on my crappy little television and jammed the tape in the slot. I pressed play and waited. The screen was full of static for a moment before a empty room came up. It was dark, but you could see well enough if you looked close, all you could see right now was a bed. A door slammed shut off-screen and some all-too-familiar screams caught my attention. Trent appeared on screen, Gwen was over his shoulder, pounding at his back, trying to break free from his grasp. He stuffed a bandana in her mouth before dropping her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her before she had a chance to get up, tying her wrists together.

Sweat beaded on my forehead. Gwen hadn't willingly slept with him. _The bastard had raped her._

Gwen screamed again behind the gag as Trent ripped off her pants, before un-zipping his own. She tried kicking him off of her. He grabbed her legs, forcing them open as he reached for her underwear.

"HHHMMMMM!" Gwen cried, calling out for help. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. I turned off the TV before Trent had the chance to remove his own underwear.

I honestly felt like I was going to be sick. Gwen...oh God, I should have listened to her. I never should have... I knew I wouldn't like it that I wasn't there for her that one week in juvie, but I never thought they would-

"I am so fucking stupid!" I cursed myself, hitting my fists against my head. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach. My eyes burned, signaling tears. I reached for my phone. I had to talk to her. The phone rang. "Come on, pick up." The phone rang another four times before the answering machine picked up.

_"Hey, this is Gwen. If it's important leave a message, or don't. Either way, I don't care." Beeep._

"Hey...Gwen this is Duncan. I know it's been a while and,...look I really need to talk with you, it's really important. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but please, I am begging you. Just call me back when you get this." I hung up.

"Well, finally admit you were wrong Duncan?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I stood up and whipped around. There she was, teal lips, dressed head to toe in black, not smiling.

"...Gwen?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! I left you on a cliffhanger X3. Soooo review please. What did you think? Comment below, blow that shiz up! I want to know what you think. Guys, this story is like, almost DONE. Wow. Just one more I can check off...right before I start writing another one -_- <strong>

**What will happen next time? Find out next time by reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow guys. This is just about it..the second to last chapter of this story. I know, I'm a little sad it's almost over too :( But hey, now I'll be able to concentrate on other updates on my other stories. **

**I really need to finish this though before I start on another (if I could help myself, I'd wait until I finished ALL of my current unfinished stories) But that's probably not gonna happen :/ Ah well. We're nearing the end people. Don't give up on me yet!**

**BTW, don't always jump to conclusions on what I'm gonna do for a story chapter. I may surprise you (one chapter in particular for one of my new stories that I have coming up in the future that I absolutely will HATE myself for when I eventually write it.) - No spoilers *not even for you on this one tdifreak*. Trust me though, whenever you get to that chapter when I start that new story, you'll understand WHY I will hate myself.**

* * *

><p>The package arrived at Duncan's place right on schedule early the next morning. The mailman shoved it through the slot in his front door and walked away to continue on his rounds. I quickly went to the back door and felt around the top of the door frame, standing on my tip-toes. Shame, I figured Duncan of all people would be more creative at hiding things. My fingers closed around the key and slowly unlocked the back door.<p>

Closing and relocking the door behind me, I snuck towards the hallway that would lead me to the livingroom. I heard Duncan turn on his television and came to the corner as he shoved the tape into the VCR. Continuing to peek from around the hall corner, I watched as the final pieces of this whole dilemma fell neatly into place. He sat and watched, unaware that I was less than twenty feet away, as his television's screen fuzzed up a bit before fading into a picture - the bedroom.

His head perked up at the sounds of my screams coming from the TV as Trent came on screen, binding and gagging me. I watched as Duncan's normal rough exterior melted away, blue eyes opened wide in pure horror at the sight before him. Duncan looked as though he was going to be absolutely sick. Good. He deserved to know this, he should suffer.

Before the video could progress any further than Trent reaching for my underwear, he hurriedly turned off the TV. He looked like he had been socked in the stomach, and he was slightly shaking.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" He cursed at himself. He reached for his phone and started to rapidly punch in numbers. "Come on, pick up." I heard him mumble quietly under his breath. I slowly walked out from the shadows as he spoke again, responding to my voice mail.

"Hey...Gwen this is Duncan. I know it's been a while and,...look I really need to talk with you, it's really important. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but please, I am begging you. Just call me back when you get this." He sighed hanging up his phone. Time to strike.

"Well, finally admit you were wrong Duncan?" I said making him jump clear out of his seat. He turned around to face me standing on the other side of the couch from me. His eyes nearly seemed to bug out of his skull at the sight of me.

"...Gwen?" He finally choked out. Never once taking his eyes off of me, he walked around from his side of the couch to me. All of a sudden...he hugged me. For a moment, it felt really great, having his arms around me. That is until I remembered how angry I was. I pushed away from his chest, forcing him off of me. He got pushed back against the couch.

"So, I see you got my little package?" I gestured towards the TV.

"Huh? Y-you sent me the tape?"

"Who else Duncan? One of those dead bastards?" My lips pressed into a thin white line. He stared hard at my face. I wondered how long it would take for him to figure it out. His face was confused for a little bit, until it finally seemed to click in his mind. His face paled and his eyes widened again.

"Gwen, do you know what happened to them?" He asked cautiously.

"They simply got what they deserved." I said very bluntly.

"Did - did you...?!" He was unable to finish.

"Kill them?" I asked for clarification. He merely nodded his head, waiting there for my answer. "Yes." At my answer he almost looked ready to pass out. He grabbed the back of the couch to steady himself.

"Oh my god.."

"Yes, when you bury someone alive after everything else that they had done, you deserve to be punished." His eyes locked on me again.

"They did what!?"

"They fucking buried me alive! As if they had not already done enough to me over the years that has made me want to die, they put me through what you and I both know is my worst fear!" I cried, my eyes were burning.

"Gwen, I-"

"And YOU!" I pointed at him, "Do you have any idea how much I needed you those last few years of high school? How much I loved you? How much pain you caused me for not even listening to my side of the story!" I blinked back the tears; I would _not_ cry in front of him, I refused!

"I...didn't know." He replied stupidly.

"You would have, had you listened to me when I asked you to!"

"I know that now." Was that all he could fricking say?! Anger consumed me more as I reached into my bag and pulled out my knife. Duncan recoiled from me immediately from the blade. His face paled once again, his eyes widened in fear.

"No. Please Gwen don't!" Duncan pleaded.

_"Give me one good reason!"_ I screeched, my emotions were starting to show through, damn. Duncan stood straighter, trying to regain his composure.

"Because...I'm sorry. Okay Gwen? I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for taking their side over yours. And do you know what other reason I can possibly give you? Do you know how much I am still fucking in love with you!?" My hand that held the knife shook.

"W-what?"

"Even after everything that happened, after everything you put me through - or at least I thought youput me through - I am still in love with you don't believe me, check under my pillow; I kept your damn picture there even after we broke up. No matter what I thought you did or how angry I felt; I still loved you, no matter how much I wish I didn't at the time." He poured out to me. He was frustrated, but I could tell he was sincere. "I'm sorry, and if you really are going to go through with it, I won't blame you at all." He said stepping towards me. Without warning, he stepped forward another step, grabbing the back of my head and leaned close to kiss my forehead. Fireworks erupted in my stomach.

Finally, he stepped back again, his hands gripping the back of the couch; bracing himself for the blow of my knife. He closed his eyes waiting.

I raised the knife, all the while with my hand shaking. _'Stab him now and end this!' _My brain shouted at me. But my hand didn't move an inch. All the happy moments I had shared with him came rushing back all at once, clouding my thoughts. I looked at him then at the knife in my hand. Finally, looking back once more at my shaking hand, I made my decision.

I dropped the knife to the floor.

Duncan slowly reopened his eyes, staring at the knife I had dropped. His eyes then traveling up to my face, where a tear had managed to escape down my eye.

"I can't do it...not to you." I mumbled. I was about to turn and run when he stepped back to me, closing the gap between us in three seconds flat. His hands reached for my face and almost forcefully, pulled my lips to his. My hatred faded away into oblivion as my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away about ten seconds later, letting his head rest against mine.

"God, I've missed you so much." I smiled. Then I remembered my plans for tonight. After I had payed him a visit, I was officially leaving this hell-hole of a town.

"Duncan, I'm leaving town." I said, "Will you come with me?"

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can."

"How soon can you be ready?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Tonight, I can book us a train out of here as soon as I get home." I answered.

"I'll pack my bags. I'm not letting you get away again." Without thinking, I kissed him again.

"Meet me at the train station at eight."

"I will be there." He said. "And don't worry, I'll destroy the tape before I leave."

...\o/...

"Tickets please." A aging man at the booth said, holding out his hand. Duncan took the tickets from my extended hand and held them out the ticket man. He scanned them and then handed us the stubs.

"Thank you, you two enjoy your trip." We grabbed out bags and headed for the train that would take us to Chicago. Once on board we sat in our own private box, seeing how the people who had had the seats that were across didn't show up. We curled up together as the train pulled out of the station.

"Duncan, are you sure your okay with going away with a criminal?" I whispered to him. "I am deadly you know."

"I don't care about anything else right now, than running away with you."

"You make it sound more romantic than it is."

"Just speaking the truth my fallen angel." I grinned, curlingup closer to him as the city passed by in a blur.

All the evidence that was possibly left had been destroyed, we had packed up every personal belonging we had - which between the two of us wasn't that much -, and we would start apartment and job hunting when we reached our destination. My job was officially done. Now that they were all gone, I felt confident that I could truly move on with my life.

I finally felt free.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, I hope you liked it, because there's only one more chapter after this ( And I guarantee that it will probably be shorter than I want it to. But ah well. It's just about over. The final chapter will take place about 10 years or so later. So let your minds wander. Review ( I really hope you liked it :3 )<strong>


	9. 10 Years Later Epilogue

**Holy Crap it's over! This story is now officially DONE! For the last time I thank you guys so much for reading, no matter how twisted it is. I honestly contemplated making this a M rated story for the violence and swearing. Ah well, as if teens now a days haven't seen or heard worse right? ( Seriously my 10-year-old step-bro has watched horror movies WAY worse than this so...yeah. It's not that bad. **

**Read and Review. It's the end people. Not really any more horror, this fits more into family/romance stuff. But hey it's all over, they're all dead and this is...pretty short. Ah well, I warned you it probably would be.**

* * *

><p>...Ten Years Later...<p>

Duncan and I walked side-by-side in the cold morning air. We were walking among the slabs of stone, searching for the specific names. Duncan carried eight roses in his hands, clutching his jacket closer to him. I walked beside him carrying Marshall, our four year old son. My life had changed so much in the past ten years. I had been happily married since I was 21, had a beautiful son three years after, and doing what I loved -writing and drawing- as my profession; a horror writer and part-time artist.

Marshall snuggled up closer to me as the cold wind stung our faces. Finally I dropped down on my knees, having him stand next to me, in front of three graves that remained next to each other.

_Marshall Thomas Gray: March 5th, 1960 - September 23rd, 2009 ( Age 49 )_

_Ginnifer Anna Gray: June 12th, 1962 - September 23rd, 2009 ( Age 47 ) _

_Damien Felix Gray: November 3rd, 1999 - September 23rd, 2009 ( Age 9 )  
><em>  
>My mom, dad, and little brother's graves layed together in a little row. I had been fifteen when I lost them to the collision. Duncan pulled out three of the roses and handed them to me and Marshall - who we had decided to name after my father and brother, his full name being Marshall Damien Lockwood. If we had a daughter, we agreed part of her name would be from my mothers'.<p>

"Hi, gramma, grandpa, and uncle Damien." Marshall solemnly waved to the graves, struggling to pronounce Damien's name. Duncan knelt down next to him and ruffled Marshall's black hair. He looked at me with those teal-blue eyes that they both shared.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked. I nodded, wiping away the snow from the tombstones. Marshall and I layed the three roses in front of the graves and stood up again. "What are we doing with these other five?" Duncan gestured to the remaining flowers clutched tight in his fist.

"I...figured we might as well pay some respects to, you know.." Duncan nodded and scooped Marshall up in his other arm as I took the flowers. We walked to the other side of the graveyard to find the five of them, lined up next to each other. Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, and Courtney. I placed a rose on each grave and stood back up, resting my head on Duncan's shoulder.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Marshall pointed to the five tombstones.

"Who're they?"

"They're...people mommy and I used to know." Duncan spoke up for me.

"Your friends?"

"No, not really Marsh." I mumbled.

"Then...why are you giving them flowers?" His little blue eyes bored into mine.

"Because...I thought it would be a good thing to do...Duncan, take him back to the car; I need a minute." He nodded as he toted the tired boy back across the snow. When they were out of ear-shot I turned back to the graves.

"Hey... it's me. Hard to believe you guys have been gone for ten years now huh?" I said. "I don't really regret anything. My life's been infinitely better since you - well - passed on. I have a gorgeous son, loving husband, things I never dreamed of having before. I hope you all are getting on well in Heaven - or Hell more likely, I just figured it wouldn't hurt to give you something good. I just needed some closure I guess. Hey, whenever my time comes, who knows? Maybe I'll see you where ever you are: Heaven or Hell. Goodbye."I stood up and stared for a minute, barely acknowledging the bitter cold wind. Then I turned and headed back towards the car, where my little family waited for me. I looked back once more, before I got in the car.

"You ready to head back home Gwen?" Duncan said in a low voice, being aware of the boy in the back seat- nearly asleep. I nodded looking forward to the trip back to Chicago. If I could help it, Marshall or any child I had in the future would never have to know about what happened those ten years ago. Duncan and I are finally putting all of it behind us for good. I wasn't going to let the past haunt me.

* * *

><p><strong>Good God,...I told you it was short. :( But hey, it's OVER. The last chapter. One less story to do. I hope you all enjoyed..<strong>

**Hey! Another thing I realised in this, this is my first story in where Duncan and Gwen have a son. The ones that show them having a kid are all girls. (I mean the kids that you actually see in the story. ) Cool... Payback is Deadly is now...officially...DONE. **

**The End. ...That's it, story's over. Go outside. X3**


End file.
